Percy, Annabeth and their kids
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Their is something wrong with Annabeth, she is acting a little weird. Percy's life is in danger, again. Fawn has a secret. Luke is acting like a bitchy brat. Ocean wants to help, but doesn't know how, or what do to. what's wrong? Find out whats happening with the Jackson family. A sequel to my other story Percy, Annabeth and their new life. RATED T JUST IN CASE.
1. Gifts

**HERE IS THE SNEAK PEEK OF PERCY, ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, I WILL UPDATE MORE AFTER I ADD FIVE TO SX MORE CHAPTERS OF _PAUL MEETS PERCY'S FRIENDS _AND TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS OF _READING ABOUT PERCY'S LIFE BOOK ONE: THE LIGHTNING THIEF._**

**THAT WAS THE FIRST DEAL I MADE, SO NOW I GOT A BETTER ONE FOR YOU PEOPLE, THE NEW DEAL IS THAT IF I GET 1O REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE SOONER(YOU JUST NEED 4 MORE), DO YOU AGREE TO THAT? IF YOU DON'T WE CAN GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS ONE. BUT FOR NOW ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

**R&R**

* * *

**ANNABETH'S POV.**

I woke up with the light of the sun shining on my eyes. I smiled and turned around so I could snuggle into Percy, but apparently that wasn't the plan. For some weird and unknown reason Percy was up early. _'Fine then' _I tough _'I'll just go back to sleep' _but apparently that wasn't the plan either. Just ten seconds after I closed my eyes I heard the door open then close. I opened my eyes and saw Percy wearing the apron I gave to him that said_'__Kiss the cook' _as a joke. (Witch by the way he said he would never wear.) Next to him was my I mean _our _thirteen year old daughter,Fawn, she was holding one of those trays with handles and obviously food, I just didn't know what food. Next to fawn was our eleven year old son, Luke, he was holding papers in his hands. Next to Luke was our ten year old daughter, Ocean, she was holding a gift wrapped box on her hands.

I sat up straight and asked "what's all this?"

Percy had a face of mock surprise "are you trying to tell me that you don't know what day it is?" he asked

"Yep" I confirmed

"Gasp, I though mom knew it all!" Fawn said sarcastically

"Alright, stop mocking me, whats with the food and everything else?" I asked

"You seriously don't know what today is?" he asked

"Yes, I'm serious" I confirmed

"Should we make her do the math?" Luke asked

"Sure" Percy said

"What month are we in?" Ocean asked

"May" I answered

"What day?" Percy asked

"The eleventh" I answered

"No, that was yesterday" Fawn answered

"So it's the twelve?" I asked

"Ding-ding-ding and mom get's it right, show her what she's won Bob" Percy glared at him "I mean dad"

Percy turned to me and smiled "You have won a really good breakfast made by Fawn, Ocean, and I"

"Can someone check if its poisoned" Annabeth asked

"Hey!" Percy, Fawn and Ocean whined

"I don't mean it because of you two" I told Fawn and Ocean "I meant it because of Percy"

"Hey!" he whined

"I'm kidding seaweed brain" I laughed.

Percy grumbled gods know what, as Fawn put the tray on my lap. "Thanks" I told her and she smiled. I looked down at the tray, it had four blue waffles with strawberry syrup, Milk (in a glass to be specific) and orange juice.

"Can I eat it now, or do I have to wait till you finish naming everything that I 'won' ?" I asked

"Witch one do you one to do first?" Luke asked

My stomach grumbled "I think I rather eat while you finish saying what I won" I suggested

"Ok then, dad continue"

"Hold on, can you tell me what's with all this" I asked

"Three syllables" Percy said

"Mo-" Fawn started

"ther's" Luke added

"Day" Ocean finished

I stared at them surprised "today's mother's day?" I asked

"Yes" they chorused

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yep"

"No kidding?"

They nodded their heads

"What's wrong with my memory?" I asked myself

"It's probably tired because you use your mind too much, relax" Percy said

"Shut up" I told him playfully

"Yes mom" he murmured

"Excuse me" I said "what did you just say?"

"I said eat" he said as he put some waffles in my mouth

After I swallowed it I said "you do know that I can eat by myself, right?" I asked

"Yeah" he said "I just felt like spoon-feeding you, well in this case fork feeding you"

I laughed at his excuse. I smiled at him "you know Percy there's this little thing I have been wondering about you"

"I'm an open book" he said

"Remember in high school with all the stalkers including Lacy?" I asked

Percy shivered "don't even remind me about Lacy and her two stalkers"

I laughed "anyways did something like that happen in middle school?" I asked

Percy snorted "no girl would have been even caught dead talking to me" then Percy changed his mind "actually there was one"

"Really? who?" I asked

"Nobody"

I blushed and playfully smacked him upside the head "that was nineteen years ago, let it go"

"Dad, mom what are you talking about?" Luke asked

"Nothing" Percy said "it's a little inside joke"

"As always" Luke murmured.

I silently laughed and stuffed my mouth with waffles. All of a sudden I felt sick. I put the tray on my nightstand and ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time to not throw up on the floor. I felt as Percy held my hair back and rubbed soothing circles on my back as I let my insides out. When it was finally over, I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" I confirmed

"Mom was right we should have checked the food for poison" Ocean said playfully

"We don't cook that bad, do we?" Fawn asked

"No, it must have been something I ate last night" I said

"Maybe a stomach virus" Luke suggested

"Also a possibility" I agreed

"Or, it could be something else" Fawn said

"What?" Percy asked

Fawn made cradling motion with her arms and pointed at Ocean.

I groaned "it's not that" I said

"Just my guess" she shrugged

"Anyway, why don't we continue with the gifts" Percy suggested

"Sure, go ahead"

"From Ocean its a... I have no idea what it is"

I laughed as Ocean brought me her present, I opened it and took it our. "It's a new sheath for my knife," I said "how did you know I needed one?"

"It's kinda obvious" she said

I _raised_ my eyebrow at her

"The one you have looks really old and teared up, so I saved up money bought this one and asked uncle Leo to fix it so it wont tear as easily" she said

I hugged her and kissed her cheek "thanks, it's awesome"

"You're welcome" she hugged me back

"Okay, next up is Luke with the same thing as always" Percy said

Luke gave me a small stack of papers "you added some this time" I said

"Yeah, I kinda got bored" he said

"Thanks" I hugged him he sort of hugged me back. Did I forget to mention he hates hugs? Well he does.

I looked through the stack of small paper slips and handed him one "go clean your room." Luke rolled his eyes, ripped the slip threw in the trash can I had next to my nightstand and left.

"You love those slips don't you?" Percy asked

"Yep, I seriously don't know how I would make him clean up his room without the _Luke passes_" I said

"What did he add?" Percy asked

"ten '_Shut dad up' _passes" I said

"Pu-lease" Percy said "how is he going to shut me up"

"Dad, If you don't stop talking I'll tell mom that one little incident that you did" I heard Luke yell

"Shutting up" Percy yelled back

"What did you do" I asked

He made a_ 'My lips are Zipped' _motion

"Luke also added ten _'I'll tell you the truth about anything' _passes" I said

Percy face palmed and I could tell he was cussing himself out.

"Luke come over here real quick" I called

He came and stood by the door frame "yeah?"

"What did Percy do?" I asked him as I handed him a truth pass

Luke looked at Percy "sorry dad I can't lie now"

Percy glared at Luke "you just had to mention it didn't you"

"Sorry" Luke said

"So what did he do?" I asked

"Remember when dad told you someone broke your car window?" he asked me

"Yeah" I said

"That was him" Luke tore the pass threw into the trash can and left

"You told me that some kid playing baseball did it" I stared at him shocked

"Well I didn't lie" Percy said "I act like a kid, and I_ was_ playing baseball, I just happened to have sent the ball in the wrong direction."

I nodded my head at him "what am I going to do with you seaweed brain?" I asked me

"Care for me, Love me, and feed me" he replied

"You got that from Garfield the movie, didn't you?" I asked

"Yes" he nodded his

"What would I do without you?" I asked

"Be a boring person" he said "anyway let's continue. From Fawn, it's me in this humiliating apron"

"I am never going to let you live this down" I said as I took out my camera and took pictures of him.

"You're going to put this at camp so everyone will see won't you?" Percy asked

"Not just that I'm going to make a slide show and show it to everyone I know"

Percy groaned and face palmed

"How did Fawn even get you in that?" I asked

"Baseball, window, ring any bells?" he asked

"She knew too?" I asked

"Yep" Fawn nodded

"Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked

"Not that I know of" she said

I sighed "continue"

"And from me, well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you know would it"

"You know I don't like surprises"

"Witch make the suspense for you better" Percy said.

"You're an idiot? I said

"I'm your idiot" he responded

"Indeed you are." I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, then I heard Luke scream

"AW, MY POOR VIRGIN EYES, HELP ME, HELP ME, STOP THE MADNESS PLEASE"

Percy and I separated. I looked at Luke, he was on his knees with his head in his hands.

"Stop acting like that" I said "I'm pretty sure that's not how you're going to act when you get a girlfriend"

"I'm not getting a girlfriend anytime soon" he said

"That's what they all say" Fawn said

"How would you know?" he asked her

"Talk to my friend's boyfriends" she answered

I got up and stretched. I picked up the tray and said "I'm going to finish this in the kitchen, anyone coming?" I asked as I stepped in front of the door but Percy blocked my entrance

"Where do you think your going?" he asked

"The kitchen" I said

"No you're not" he smiled

"I know that smile, what did you do this time?" I asked "did you break the sink again?"

"No, I did nothing" he smiled innocently

I pushed Percy of the door and gave him the tray and practically ran downstairs to the kitchen. I stared wide-eyed at the sight before me. I looked around the kitchen in horror.

"PERCY!" I screamed.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**R&R**

******_DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO MAKE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON THE HUAWEI M735 WORK?_**

**_I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT._**


	2. Walk

**HERE IS THE SNEAK PEEK OF PERCY, ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER, I WILL UPDATE MORE AFTER I ADD FIVE TO SX MORE CHAPTERS OF _PAUL MEETS PERCY'S FRIENDS _AND TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS OF _READING ABOUT PERCY'S LIFE BOOK ONE: THE LIGHTNING THIEF._**

**THAT WAS THE FIRST DEAL I MADE, SO NOW I GOT A BETTER ONE FOR YOU PEOPLE, THE NEW DEAL IS THAT IF I GET 1O MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE SOONER, DO YOU AGREE TO THAT? IF YOU DON'T WE CAN GO BACK TO THE PREVIOUS ONE. BUT FOR NOW ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. - FORGET ABOUT THAT, I'LL UPDATE RANDOMLY**

**Frosy154's REVIEW-Love the first book and so far I'm loving the sequel you are a very talented writer I have been looking for a partner to work on a new story with and if you want I can help you write this one because I love the idea of the whole Jackson family maybe you can talk about funny incidents in the past. Just PM me and read one of my stories if you're interested in working together.  
Keep Reading and Writing,  
Frosy154**

**MY REPLY-Well I don't really need any help with this one, I do need help finishing the Paul meets Percy's friends story. If you can help me with that one I would really appreciated it, if you can't well I'm thinking of making a story where Annabeth goes to Goode you can also help me with that one. I hope you can. -1 PERCY JACKSON FAN**

**R&R**

* * *

**_ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

_I got up and stretched. I picked up the tray and said "I'm going to finish this in the kitchen, anyone coming?" I asked as I stepped in front of the door but Percy blocked my entrance_

_"Where do you think your going?" he asked_

_"The kitchen" I said_

_"No you're not" he smiled_

_"I know that smile, what did you do this time?" I asked "did you break the sink again?"_

_"No, I did nothing" he smiled innocently_

_I pushed Percy of the door and gave him the tray and practically ran downstairs to the kitchen. I stared wide-eyed at the sight before me. I looked around the kitchen in horror._

_"PERCY!" I screamed._

* * *

**PERCY'S POV **

"PERCY!" I heard Annabeth scream

"You're in for it now dad" Fawn said

"You started it" I said

"But you followed it, you should know better, you're the parent, I'm the daughter, your supposed to set the examples and I am suppose to follow them"

"I hate your logic, you just had to turn out like Annabeth didn't you?"

"Sorry dad, but if not mom or Ocean someone else has to have some brains don't you think?"

"PERCY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW"

"Good luck dad" Fawn said

"Excuse me, you are also responsible for that, so you are coming down with me" I said

"Make me" she challenged

"Do you think I can't? are you challenging me?"

"Yes and yes"

"Fine then you asked for it" I walk towards her, put the tray on Annabeth's nightstand and picked her up

"Dad, what- put me down, dad put me down" I started to walk out of the room and into the hall

"I don't think so"

"Dad put me down now"

"Say uncle" and down the stairs

"Uncle"

"Say 'my dad is the best person I've ever known and I shall help him with the mess we did"

"Never" and in front of Annabeth who was in front of the kitchen

"Put her down and stop messing around" Annabeth order and I obliged

"Thank you" Fawn said

"Now, would you care to explain what happened in the kitchen" she pointed to it "it looks horrible"

"Awe come on Wise girl it's not that bad"

"Not that bad? Percy it looks like Apollo, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidon, and the party ponies came in here and had paint ball fights, food fight, and instead of dodge ball it's dodge egg"

"Ok maybe it is that bad, but-"

"But nothing, just clean it up"

"But Fawn also-"

"I don't care who did it, I just want it clean"

"But-"

"Say but one more time and I will kick your butt, now I don't care who made the mess I just want it clean, so here is the plan, I go upstairs and take a nice warm shower and you stay down here cleaning the mess you did, deal?"

"Deal" I knew better than to argue with her

Annabeth sighed and left muttering "sometimes I think I went crazy when I married you"

"Love you to wise girl"

"Yeah what ever"

I laughed and looked at Fawn "clean it up"

"Mom told you to"

"I know that's why I'm going to help, you wash the dishes and clean the fridge and the table, I do the rest"

"I'll help you but turn it the other way around" she said "you wash the dishes and clean the fridge, the oven, the table, the microwave and the counter"

"Fine by me, I was giving you the easy stuff but okay"

"Easy yeah right, if you haven't noticed there is a huge pile of dishes, call me when you're finished with your part" and she left to the living room.

I turned the water on and started washing the dishes, I cleaned everything Fawn named then I went to the living room and sat next to Fawn.

"Dad, you are supposed to be doing your part of the kitchen" she said

"I know, I am" she looked at me weirdly

"Your supposed to be in the kitchen standing in front of the sink washing the dishes"

"I am washing dishes" I said "go check" so she did, she got up and walked to the kitchen then she came back

"You are a big fat cheater"

"I'm not fat" I said as I lifted my shirt and patted my stomach

She face palmed "dad I didn't mean it literally"

"I know I just wanted to see your reaction"

"You are really annoying at times, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be annoying" I said "that's why I'm awesome"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night"

"Annabeth's hair" I answered

"What?" she asked

"When I can't sleep at night I mess with Annabeth's hair and that is somehow tiring"

Fawn rolled her eyes "you are just lazy"

"Indeed I am" I said "oh, hey I'm finished with my part of the kitchen go wrap it up"

"Yeah, whatever"" she turned on her heel and left to the kitchen. I turned the TV on and watched a basketball game which by they way was not new, but still interesting all the same.

"Dad" Ocean called

"What?"

"Have you seen my project"

"What project?"

"The science one with the dinosaur pictures I drew and the fossils and stuff like that"

_"Chist"_ I though

"Uhm, was it the one that was on top of the counter upside down last week and on top of it you left a glass with water?"

"Yeah, that's the one" she came down

"Oops" I said with an innocent smile

She narrowed her eyes "what do you mean with 'oops'?" she asked

"I though it was a blank piece of paper and threw it away"

"What?" she asked "dad its due tomorrow, it took a me four days to finish that"

"I'm sorry" I said "I though no one needed it"

Ocean groan and let her head hit the wall

"I'm sorry, I tough it was just a blank piece of paper that no one needed"

Fawn came into the living room "what happen this time?" she asked

"Dad threw my project away" Ocean murmured

"The one with the dinosaur pictures and the fossils you drew on it?" Fawn asked

"Yep"

"Go into my room and check my copy/printer machine"

Oceans eyes brightened and practically ran upstairs then came back down with a paper in hand and gave Fawn a hug "thanks sis you saved me" and she ran upstairs

"Next time check both sides of the paper" Fawn told me

"Yes ma'am" Fawn rolled her eyes and sat down

"Are you finished with your part of the kitchen?"

"Yes" she said "now give me the remote"

"Make me"

"Ocean!" Fawn called

"What?" she called back

"Could you do me a favor?"

Ocean came down "sure"

"Come here" so she did, Fawn whispered something in here ear

"Oh that's easy" Ocean sat between Fawn and me, she put her chin on my shoulder and looked at me with those adorable sea green eyes with gray around the iris, she stuck her lower lip out and put the most adorable face you could think of. Ocean opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her

"you win" I gave Fawn the remote

"Thank you" she took it from me "I don't know what I would do without Ocean" she gave her a hug

"You're welcome"

"DAD!" Luke came running down with a face of major important

"What?"

"Guess what, guess what?"

"You got a girlfriend?" I asked

"Even better"

"Your girlfriend's dad won the lottery"

"I don't have a girlfriend and it's even better than winning the lottery"

"Just tell me"

"You know that game between the Los Angeles Lakers Versus the Boston Celtics that is supposed to be played two months from now?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was cleaning my room and I had the TV on the sports channel and then guess what"

"What?" he seriously was annoying me

"The game has been scheduled for today at six"

I shot up from the couch "you're kidding right"

"No"

"Fawn could you change the channel to the sports channel real quick please" I said

"Sure" she changed it and the reporter guy came

_"That's right Los Angeles Lakers and the Boston Celtic fans, for those who did not hear right or think they are dreaming I will repeat myself, the game between The Lakers and The Celtics has been moved up from two months from today to today at the Madison Square Garden stadium in midtown Manhattan in New York City at six. This is James Marshall reporting live from New York City have a Happy Mother's day and see you tomorrow." _and the commercials came on

"No way" I smiled

"Dad, I just though of something" Luke said

"What?"

"Mom's surprise, ring any bells"

I totally forgot about that, I bowed my head then I looked up at Luke "you are going to that game with one of your friends or someone and you are going to film it deal?"

"Deal"

"OK, thank you" I looked at Fawn "what time is it?"

Fawn looked at her wristwatch "ten in the morning"

"Where is Mr. Snuggles?" I asked

"On the roof" Ocean said

"Can you go get him and put his leash on?" I asked Ocean, she nodded and left.

In case you are wondering Mr. Snuggles is our St Bernard, well more like Ocean's St Bernard. The story to which how he got his name is actually pretty funny and cute. When Ocean was four, she once saw someone with a St Bernard and she asked the owner if she could pet it, the owner said yes and so she did, she liked the dog and said she wanted it, when the owner had to leave the park Ocean ran after the dog but I held her back and she started to cry and kick the air, after that she was mad at me for a month. For her fifth birthday I gave her Mr. Snuggles, who was a year old puppy, pretty big for a year if you tell me, after her party Annabeth, Fawn, Luke, Ocean and I were in the living room trying to give him a name. Ocean had her head on Mr. Snuggles using him as a pillow and Mr. Snuggles was somehow curled a little around her while rubbing his face on her cheek, out of the nowhere Ocean hugged him around his neck and started repeating over and over Mr. Snuggles, Mr. Snuggles, we tried to tell her to give him a another name but she insisted on Mr. Snuggles until we gave up thus earning him the name Mr. Snuggles. So yeah, pretty cute story if you ask me.

Ocean came back down with a huge St Bernard beside her and gave me the leash "do you want to walk him with me?" I asked her

Ocean nodded "sure, I have nothing better to do"

"Hold up, I'm coming with you" and Annabeth came down wearing sweatpants and an unzipped sweatshirt revealing a tank top that said _'ADHD can make-, OMG look a squirrel is climbing that tree!' _if you ask me that's how ADHD is

"Anyone else coming?" I asked

"No thanks" both Luke and Fawn said

"Well enjoy you're free time, when I come back we are going to start training again, two against one"

"Who against who and who?" Fawn asked

"You'll just have to wait and find out" I saw them visibly gulp and I left along with Ocean and Annabeth. I got hold of Annabeth's hand as Ocean took the leash from me and went a little ahead of us.

"Sorry about the mess in the kitchen"

"It's alright, I just want to know what happened in there?"

"Well let's just say that Hermes was there"

"Really? what for?"

"Apparently you can mail punches"

Annabeth stifled a laugh "from who"

"Ares" I said "did I forget to mention that you can put punches in an envelope?"

Annabeth didn't try to hold it anymore, she burst out laughing "I want to try that"

"For who?" I asked

"You"

"Why is it always me?" I whined

"Because it's fun to mess with you"

"Yes it is" Ocean agreed

"Just wait till get back home, just wait" I warned Ocean

Ocean handed Annabeth the leash and jumped on my back "what's the worst you could do?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, there's so many things, I could strap you to your bed and tickle your feet with a feather, there's also making you watch Supernatural-"

"What's Supernatural?" she asked

"It's a horror show and it's pretty funny too, but really scary for you"

I felt Ocean shiver "OK, I get your point, I'm not messing with you anymore"

"Score 1 for me, 0 for Ocean"

Annabeth laughed "I can torture you too, you know"

"Really how"

"Well, I would stop kissing you-"

"Enough, I get it, you are the master of tortures"

Annabeth laughed "that was only one seaweed brain"

"Still" I shivered

Ocean and Annabeth laughed while we walked "Ocean, do you want to get off my back now?"

"No"

"OK then..." I looked at Annabeth for help

"Ocean do me a favor and get of Percy, and give me your jacket and go hide somewhere"

"Why?" she ask

"I'll show you just go hide" Ocean gave Annabeth her jacket and ran of to god's knows where

"What are you doing?" I asked Annabeth

"I want to see if Mr. Snuggles can track Ocean's scent"

"What for?"

"Just in case anyone ever gets lost or something like that and we can't find them" she said

"But what about Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked

"She can help out too, but this is also for Mr. Snuggles training" Annabeth knelt on one knee and put Ocean's jacket close to Mr. Snuggles' nose "find Ocean boy come on find her" Mr. Snuggles started sniffing Ocean's jacket and then started running

Annabeth stood up and said "try to keep up" and ran after Mr. Snuggles

I ran after her "are you calling me slow?" I asked

"Yep"

"That's an insult to me"

"You're an insult to life" she was kidding that's how we always messed around

"Ouch, that hurts right here Annie" I put a hand to my chest

"Uh, Percy it's the other side"

"Oh" I switched my hands to the other side of my chest

"And don't call me Annie" she growled

"OK sorry" and I decided to run faster "eat my dust" and I left her behind, Mr. Snuggles was still in front of me and I heard him barked and saw him run faster until we were next to Ocean who was in a heated discussion about god's knows what, I heard lightning in the back ground, scratch that, they don't know, with a boy about her age.

"I tell you, Poseidon has more power than Dionysus" she argued

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes" and the kid realized what he said "ugh, cheater"

"I'm not a cheater, I just happen to have a bigger brain" she said

"If you say so" he said, he looked besides her and noticed Mr. Snuggles "who's she"

"It's a he not a she, and his name is Mr. Snuggles"

"Really, Mr. Snuggles" he laughed

Ocean blushed "I was five"

"Still" I decided to back Ocean up

"Who's she?" I pointed to the kid, I know it was mean but who said I had to be nice

The kid looked at me "touche"

"Thanks, and uh, seriously whose he?" I asked

"His name is Zack and he is a friend from school, the class clown, thief sometimes but barely, he's also the ray of sunshine between our friends and my hero"

I narrowed my eyes and felt as my over protective side took over "uh,what?"

Ocean laughed and extended her hand to the Zack "pay up" the kid grumbled and gave her a five dollar bill

Ocean looked at me and laughed "I was kidding about the last part dad, it was a bet I made with him"

"Oh" I felt as my over protective side shrunk and I blushed "so what were you two arguing about?"

"Mythomagic" the kid said

"I never played that game but I know this because of a friend, but Poseidon is more powerful than Dionysus" **(first time I spelled that without spell check, yay me (::) that's a cookie for me by they way so no touch) **

"Do you have proof?" the kid asked

I looked around, hoping Nico would show up or at least be walking by "well if he walks by then you can ask him yourself, but- aha I found him" I said in triumph

"Who?" Ocean asked

"Hold on, I'll be right back" and I left to catch up with Nico but I'm not that stupid to leave my _youngest_ daughter with some kid who she had just said was her hero (you never know when she's lying, which is barely since she hates to lie), I made sure Annabeth was close enough to see where they were and she would stay there with her, please I know I'm stupid but I have my smart moments

"Nico" I called since I was in his hearing range

Nico turned his head to me and wave, when I was next to him I said hi and, as Annabeth calls it, did the guy hug thingy "hey Perce, whats up?" he asked

"Zeus," I answered

"Not what I meant but okay, so what you doing"

"Annabeth, Ocean and I were walking Mr. Snuggles and Annabeth told Ocean to go hide somewhere to see if Mr. Snuggles could find her by her scent, and apparently he can, when he found Ocean she discussing about something with a kid and I need you too confirmed something to them"

Nico hesitated and looked at his wrist watch "real quick, right"

"Unless you want to take longer" I said

He looked at his watch again and said "fine but only to just confirmed whatever"

I smiled at him "thanks, race ya"

He got a competitive smiled "on your marks, get set" we got in a ready to run pose "GO!" and we ran like we were running for our life's, and guess what? Nico won. That kid, er, guy has been running for his life more than I have, he is practically faster than any other demigod at camp

"Uncle Nico" Ocean hugged him and then frown "he plays?"

"Play what?" he asked

"Mythomagic" Zack said

Nico groaned "I told you I stopped playing that game since I was ten"

"Really, then why did I find... these in your nightstand next to your bunk at camp?" I asked as I took out some mythomagic cards out of my pocket

Nico growled "I told you to not go into my cabin"

"Sorry I was bored"

Nico sighed "okay I'll just let it go, I don't have any more time to argue with you, so what did you want me to confirmed"

"Dionysus has more power than Poseidon" Zack said

"Poseidon wins by eight points" Nico took the card from me and showed the kid two cards **(I totally made the point thing up, did you know that there's a Camp Half-Blood in Austin where they actually hold a mythomagic tournaments) **

"Told you" Ocean held her hand out to Zack again, he grumbled but gave her another five dollars

Nico pointed at them "what ju-" his phone rang "tell me later" he answered the call

"Hello, yeah it's me who else, and calm down I can barely understand you,"

He listened

"I was just going, a frien-"

he listened to the person on the other line

"Alexis, calm down, breath and stop crying"

again he listened

"it's the bright blue shinning, blinking light" he said

and he listened again

"WHAT!" he shrieked

he listened again

"Try to make it turn on again"

he listened

"Well keep trying until I get there"

he listened

"Bye, and don't worry, I made promise to you and I'm keeping it" he hanged up and put the phone in his pocket he looked at me "sorry Perce I'm in a big hurry, I'll see you later" he didn't even let me respond for when he started running to the direction where I had found him, he looked around to make sure no one was looking and ran into the shadows and disappeared

"What was all that about?" Annabeth asked, she had been there since I had returned with Nico

"I have no idea, sometimes I worry about what goes in his life" if you ask for my opinion, Nico kept too much to himself

"Who's Alexis?" Ocean asked

"I have no idea"

I heard someone call Zack and Ocean turned to him "I guess see you at school tomorrow"

"Yeah, ah and by the way my project is going to be better so get ready to lose three dollars"

"We'll just have to wait to see who looses" she screamed at him, since he was already running towards his mom

"I already know the results" he screamed back as he waved

Ocean turned to us "we should be going home, don't we have to go visit grandma" she said

I looked at my watch, it was already twelve-thirty and we had to go see her at four, I still had to fight with Fawn and Luke and Annabeth had to train with Ocean, then we had to get ourselves ready and all that stuff "you're right, come on let's go."

Mr. Snuggles started barking out of the no where, I turned my head to see at what he was barking at, a lady was walking a cat. Seriously who walks a cat, specially with a leash, last time I checked, that's for dogs only. I nodded my head and stifled a laugh, that's some of the crazy New York people for you. **  
(no offense to any New Yorkers out there, I just made that up, I couldn't think of anything else)**

As we walked something came to my mind "Ocean, since when did you start doing bets?"

"Luke got me into it after he convinced me to sleep in the Hermes cabin"

_'Oh joy, Luke is going to turn her into a criminal, most likely his partner in crime' _I though

As if Ocean could read my mind she added "but don't worry, you know I would never do what the Hermes cabin does"

I smiled "I know"

"Percy, do you think that Ocean should probably see how you, Luke, and Fawn train?" Annabeth asked "she'll be turning 11 in four months"

"If she want's to" I answered

Annabeth and I turned to her "do you?" we asked

"Do I what?" she asked

"Want to see how Fawn, Luke and I train"

"Uhm, is it obligatory?" she asked

"No" I said "but it'll give you a demonstration as too how hard your training will be when you turn 11 if you choose to train with me by then" I explained

Ocean gave it a thought "sure" she said "but if I don't want to train with you I don't have to, right?"

"Right" I said

"Okay, cool, race you all the way back home"

"But were almost there, not much to run" I said

"Awe is daddy scared of loosing?" she asked in a babyish voice

"Oh, your on" I said "Annabeth take the leash please" I handed it to her and turned to Ocean "I'll give you a two minute advantage, start running" and so she did I looked at my watch and waited for two minutes to pass, when they did I took of running, but I made sure to let Ocean win this time, last time we had a race I won and she got upset, she's not a sore looser, but she barely wins anything. When I got home Ocean was sitting on the porch.

"I guess you're getting old" she said

"Maybe so" I said sarcastically

"Wheres mom?"

"A few feet behind"

"Do we go in or do we wait for her?"

"Wait."

I looked at Ocean, even though she looked like Annabeth she acted like my mom, nice, caring and soft. I hugged her out of the nowhere and ruffled her hair.

"Aww, dad, what was that for?" she asked

"I dunno, just felt like hugging you and ruffling your hair"

Ocean laughed "you mean like this" she got me in a headlock and ruffled my hair, I didn't really care my hair was already naturally messed up, there was no way to tame it, I think.

"No, I mean like this" I sat her on my lap and hugged her body not letting her moved her arms, and I ruffled her hair.

"Or like this" Ocean made me lay back on the porch and put her arm around my neck making my chin rest on her shoulder, and she ruffled my hair.

"What's going on?" I heard Annabeth asked

Ocean and I looked at each other "attack!" I said

"Attack? woah" I grabbed Annabeth bridal style and Ocean did a head lock and we both managed to ruffle her hair

"I'm going to get you for this, both of you" she said as I put her down

"OOHH, I'm so scared"

Annabeth put her hand behind my head and pulled me towards her so that her lips were next to my ear "you should be" she whispered into my ear. Warning: If Annabeth does that, do what sweet brown say's 'I didn't grab no choose or nothing, lord Jesus, I ran for my life'. Annabeth will get me back, the hard way.

I gulped and she laughed, "come one let's go in, my training with Ocean is canceled since she will see how you fight with Fawn and Luke"

"Okay," I opened the door "lady's first" and I let them go in. Before I entered I expected to see a nice clean living room with the center table where it was supposed to be, but instead I got this... The center table was laid on two of its leg so that the top part would create a shield, behind were Fawn and Luke, both were crouched with their swords and shields drawn and they were dressed in full battle armor

"Stay away from us" Luke said

"What happened" I asked as I stepped forward

"Don't take another step" Fawn warned "or else"

"Or else what?" I asked

Luke and Fawn turned to each other and shrugged "we don't know yet, but stay away, we are not fighting you until we know the fighting arrangements" Luke said

I sighed "you two verses me, now go to the third arena and wait for me, take Ocean with you and let her in the observer room, I'll go down to the arena after I put my armor on" they let out a sigh of relieve and Fawn told Ocean to follow her, the three of them left and. Annabeth and I fixed the living room back to how it was supposed to be.

"Remind me to never again let them wonder the fighting arrangements" I said

She laughed and said "I'll try" she kissed me and walked to and up the stairs with me trailing behind.

* * *

**WOW LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN**

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**R&R**

**_I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT._**


	3. Fight

**I will put this story on hold for a little while, so that I can finish all the stories that I will make so this one can make sense and you wond be asking, who the heck is this person? or what the heck is she talking about? .etc. So yeah, I do not know how long that will take, but know this, I will not give up on this story. **

**Now on with the story. I do not owe anything except my characters **

**R&R**

* * *

**_ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

**PERCY'S POV **

_"Okay," I opened the door "lady's first" and I let them go in. Before I entered I expected to see a nice clean living room with the center table where it was supposed to be, but instead I got this... The center table was laid on two of its leg so that the top part would create a shield, behind were Fawn and Luke, both were crouched with their swords and shields drawn and they were dressed in full battle armor_

_"Stay away from us" Luke said_

_"What happened" I asked as I stepped forward_

_"Don't take another step" Fawn warned "or else"_

_"Or else what?" I asked_

_Luke and Fawn turned to each other and shrugged "we don't know yet, but stay away, we are not fighting you until we know the fighting arrangements" Luke said_

_I sighed "you two verses me, now go to the third arena and wait for me, take Ocean with you and let her in the observer room, I'll go down to the arena after I put my armor on" they let out a sigh of relieve and Fawn told Ocean to follow her, the three of them left and. Annabeth and I fixed the living room back to how it was supposed to be._

_"Remind me to never again let them wonder the fighting arrangements" I said_

_She laughed and said "I'll try" she kissed me and walked to and up the stairs with me trailing behind. _

* * *

**FAWN'S POV **

I told Ocean to follow us and we walked up the stairs. We stood in front of the wall in the hallway and moved mo and dad's wedding picture. I touch a small button that was underneath it and the wall separated into two doors, like those slide doors at Wal-Mart except they weren't glassy. After the doors opened another pair of doors opened to show the inside of an elevator. Yes you heard right. The house has an elevator because if we had stairs we would never get to the ninth arena.

The arenas are as followed

Normal- has nothing but dirt and practice dummies.

Dry- it's a heated arena with no lake/pond or vegetation.

Rocky- it's like a mountain area.

Desert- it's an arena with very few vegetation and no water.

Volcanic- it's a place with a volcano.

Savannah- it's like an area in Africa, with trees grass and a small pond.

Grassland- it has a lot of vegetation and a small pond

Forest- its forest land with cameras so people can see what we are doing, it has a small lake.

Water/ Ocean- Oceanic body of water covering all the arena.

Dad trains us in the arena depending on how much we know. Ocean is training with mom in the normal arena because she is still learning the basic. Luke and I are in the third because we haven't beaten dad yet.

"All right Ocean, just sit her and watch" I told her

"Okay, oh and uh, good luck" she said

"Thanks, I'll need it" it's true, dad is very hard to beat even if he goes easy on us, which he doesn't do often but still

"Good luck to you to Luke" she said

Luke murmured "thanks, I'll needed to" and walked to the arena

"Fawn" she said

"Yeah?"

"How old were you when you started training with dad?" she asked

"I was eleven" I said "Luke trained with him a few weeks after he turned eleven, but you can choose if you want to train with him earlier or later"

"I don't know what to do" she said "dad's training if harsher right?" she asked

"Well, yeah, but he tries to go a little easy while still making it challenging"

Ocean sigh and put her thinking face on. I knew why she was worried. Ocean couldn't take the training that dad made us do. She was to soft for that. She was like grandma Sally, soft, delicate, and sweet. Even I wasn't sure she could take dad's training. The first time I trained with dad, my body was sore for almost three months, and also, every time we move to a different arena his training becomes harsher and harsher more challenging.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to look at dad "hi" I said

"Hi" he responded "what are you two talking about?" he asked

"Nothing" Ocean murmured "just thinking about stuff"

"Of course" dad grumbled "com on you need to go to the arena" he told me and I left. Dad stayed behind talking to Ocean for a little then he came over as soon as he and mom separated. I swear the only thing those two do is kiss and talk and kiss and talk.

"All right, the rules are a little different this time" he announced

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"I mean that since you two are one arena behind, I'll make this challenge a little easier" he said "instead of beating me, you need to make me drop my sword, to make it easier I will not use a shield, deal?"

"Deal" we agreed

"Alright, as soon as I say go you need to attack me"

"Okay" we both nodded and got in a ready position along with dad

He looked from me to Luke for a little until he said "don't go" I almost attacked him and Luke did

Dad burst out laughing "I said don't go"

"Hahaha, I'm dying of laughter" Luke said sarcastically

"Alright, now I'm serious... GO!"

Luke and I both charged at him with our swords pointed at him and ready to hurt him. He told us once, that if we are not ready to hurt him, we are not ready to kill (monsters, that is) Ever since he has always told to attack with all our strength and not be scared to injure him. That's another thing why Ocean wouldn't be able to fight with dad, she doesn't like to hurt people she love. I got distracted and dad ended up hitting me on my stomach with the flat of his sword. I stumbled back and cached my breath.

"Fawn, don't get distracted or else you'll be monster chow" he said

"Sorry" I said as I attacked him again. Dad had tough us how to use the disarming maneuver but we haven't used it against him yet. I tried doing it, I mean, how hard could it be, right? So I charged him when dad sent Luke to the floor when he hit him with the flat of his sword on hi his sternum, even though our body's are covered with our armor, it still hurts and still makes us loose our breath.

I charged dad and thankfully Luke stayed out of the fight. I tried to do the disarming technique, but I failed. I growled. I hate it when something I do fails, I'm just like my mother. Luke had gotten back in the fight. Together Luke and I gave dad some minor bruises but we had nothing on dad's skill.

'_If you are not ready to hurt me, you are not ready to kill._' dad's word came back to me. I smiled. I though I had timed the kick right but I was wrong. I wanted to kick dad on his stomach, when Luke swung his sword to dad's head and dad dogged it by crouching down. But I timed it wrong and kicked him when he stood up. I nailed him on his soft spot. Dad's sword dropped to floor, and he dropped on his knees with his hands between his legs.

I looked at Luke, he winced and crossed his legs as if he could feel it to.

"Oh my gods, dad, I am so sorry, I meant to kick you on the stomach when you were crouched, I didn't mean to kick you there"

"It's okay," he squeaked "everything is valid in time of war"

"Dad" Ocean came running to him "are you alright"

Dad lifted his body so that he would be sitting on his knees "yeah, I'm fine"

"He'll get over it" mom said "it's not the first time something like that has happened to him"

"Really?" I asked

He nodded "yep" then he smiled weakly at Luke and me "you have won, you are going to the next arena tomorrow" he said and clap slowly then mom followed, then we were all clapping and cheering.

"Alright, now go get ready, we are going to go see grandma" dad said. Ocean hugged dad and ran out, I apologized and walked out then Luke followed us. Leaving mom and dad behind.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**R&R**

**_I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT._**


	4. Luke

**I will put this story on hold for a little while, so that I can finish all the stories that I will make so this one can make sense and you wond be asking, who the heck is this person? or what the heck is she talking about? .etc. So yeah, I do not know how long that will take, but know this, I will not give up on this story. **

**Since today is a special day I decided to update. Can you guess what today is?**

**Now on with the story. I do not owe anything except my characters **

**R&R**

* * *

**_ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

**Fawms POV**

_I charged dad and thankfully Luke stayed out of the fight. I tried to do the disarming technique, but I failed. I growled. I hate it when something I do fails, I'm just like my mother. Luke had gotten back in the fight. Together Luke and I gave dad some minor bruises but we had nothing on dad's skill._

_'If you are not ready to hurt me, you are not ready to kill.' dad's word came back to me. I smiled. I though I had timed the kick right but I was wrong. I wanted to kick dad on his stomach, when Luke swung his sword to dad's head and dad dogged it by crouching down. But I timed it wrong and kicked him when he stood up. I nailed him on his soft spot. Dad's sword dropped to floor, and he dropped on his knees with his hands between his legs._

_I looked at Luke, he winced and crossed his legs as if he could feel it to._

_"Oh my gods, dad, I am so sorry, I meant to kick you on the stomach when you were crouched, I didn't mean to kick you there"_

_"It's okay," he squeaked "everything is valid in time of war"_

_"Dad" Ocean came running to him "are you alright"_

_Dad lifted his body so that he would be sitting on his knees "yeah, I'm fine"_

_"He'll get over it" mom said "it's not the first time something like that has happened to him"_

_"Really?" I asked_

_He nodded "yep" then he smiled weakly at Luke and me "you have won, you are going to the next arena tomorrow" he said and clap slowly then mom followed, then we were all clapping and cheering._

_"Alright, now go get ready, we are going to go see grandma" dad said. Ocean hugged dad and ran out, I apologized and walked out then Luke followed us. Leaving mom and dad behind._

* * *

**Luke's Pov**

If I wasnt a boy, I would have laughed at what happened to dad. I mean, it's hilarious when someone gets hurt, but it happened to me once (long story, don't want to remember it.) and I tell you, it did NOT! feel good.

I left to my room and took a shower in my bathroom. You see every single room has its own bathroom and, like mom and dad's, its own secret room. What I keep in it is a secret that will be told in a day or two, as soon as a package arrives.

I never understood why the house had so many dang rooms. I'm not whining about the secret rooms, but the spare ones. Mom and Dad said, that the house was a wedding gift from Grandma Athena and Grandpa Poseidon. Yet I still don't understand what the extra 6 rooms are for. Yeah, you heard right, the house has ten spare rooms. Like I said, I don't know why.

I mean, I'm sure mom doesn't want to get pregnant another six times, she made that pretty clear when Ocean asked her if she would want to have more kids, mom looked at her like she was crazy and nodded her head like her life depended on it. I guess birth hurts... A lot.

Secretly I don't believe mom, dad said that she said that every single time after she gave birth to Fawn, then me, then Ocean. In fact, like Fawn, I also think she's pregnant, she has been acting differently. I mean extreme mood swings, weird cravings, I mean who eats chicken dipped in chocolate. Also, throwing up, not normal.

Am I exited that I may have a new sibling? I'm not really sure, I can barely handle Fawn, she is an annoying B. Ocean isn't to much of a problem... but still.

Anyway, back to the present. I got out of the shower and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a T-shirt that said 'I'm searching..." on the front and on the back it said "for a fuck to give." It had the picture of an owl with glasses and a index finger pointing up, not the middle finger the index finger, and it was holding a book on it's other hand.

I ran my hand through my hair and went down stairs. Mom, dad and Ocean were already there, waiting for Fawn and me.

"Luke, go change shirts." Mom said.

"Why?"

She raised an eyebrow, "we are going to visit Sally, not a friend."

"But mom,"

She glared at me "now."

"But mom..."

Her glare hardened "now!"

"But mom"

"Luke now!" she raised her voice.

I turned my stare to dad and he sent me a massage that said _'just obey her, or do you want to repeat what happened five years ago?' _

I sighed "fine." I turned around and went back up the stairs and into my room. In case you are wondering, five years ago, I got on my mom's nerves and she whooped me. I don't want to go through that a second time. Why did I get on her last nerve? Because I cussed her out.

I know what you are thinking, but I was six and she didn't buy me the game I wanted. Anyways, I changed into a tie-dye T-shirt and went down stairs.

"Happy?" I asked her

"Thank you." She said.

"What's taking Fawn so much?" Dad asked.

I smiled and as if on cue, "LUKE!" I heard Fawn yelled.

I felt mom's glare on me "what did you do this time."

I gave her my innocent smile "nothing."

"Luke, I warned you what would happened if you messed with her stuff again."

I grumbled under my breath about her being to strict and boring and lifeless, I mean YOLO. I know it's 2026 and no one says it anymore, but I do, you got a problem go shove it up your ass.

I heard feet stomping and Fawn revealed her self.

"What the fuck did you do to my shampoo and my conditioner?" Fawn glared at me as she pointed to her poop green colored hair. (Her hair is naturally blonde.)

"Mix a little hair dye and water in it." I murmured

"You just ruined my whole week!"

"With who, with Ethan?"

"Not just him," Fawns eyes widened "oh no, my speech, the contest, the all perfect girls at school, I'm ruined"

"Calm down, it just hair"

Fawn glared at me and threw herself at me, she pined me on the wall, "I am so going to fucking kill you Luke, you know how important the speech and the contest are to me,"

"Jeez, you aren't going to die!" I said "it's not like they are going to disqualify you"

"The contest is based of how formal you look, this..." she pointed to her hair "is not fucking formal"

"You can simply cover it"

"No I can't, I'm not suppose to have anything on my head except my hair, now tell me how to get this shit off of my hair!"

"You can't," I said "Drew has to take it off"

"Dad, I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm going to see if Drew is at camp"

"She isn't" I said "she left a week ago to visit her mortal family in Hawaii"

Her mouth dropped "dad, you better take him away from my sight before I kill him!"

Dad pulled her back and went upstairs with her, while mom stayed back to, most likely, punish me. I know what your thinking, isn't it supposed to be the other way around.

Well dad, for some weird reason, knows a lot about hair and he is to kind to be the one to enforce the rules. Mom is the Government, she makes the rules and she enforces them.

"What did I tell?"

"Not to mess with her stuff"

"Exactly, your grounded for a month starting today"

"What? No! I have to go to the basketball game today, I promised dad I would video tape, and I also have to go to California with a friend on the weekend"

"You should have tough of that before you put hair dye in her shampoo."

"But mom, all those events are important to me"

"And so is her speech and the competition."

"But mom..."

"Argue with me and it will go from a month to two"

"Mom come on, don't do this to me, please"

"Two months"

"Mom, please, I'll do anything, please, pretty please"

"Three"

I sighed and closed my mouth, after a few minutes dad and Fawn came back down. Fawn had her hair hidden in a New York Yankees cap. (not mom's, her own, from the mortal store.)

"Let's go" dad said "Annabeth, your driving, I'm going to switch seats with Fawn"

"Luke, why did you do that?" Ocean asked.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because." I ignored her and walked away. I got in the car and looked out the window all the way through the trip.

"Why does she always get special treatment?" I asked myself bitterly.

* * *

**Answer to above question - Today is my B-day. As of today I am offcialy 14 YAY. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) I hope I made enough for everyone. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**R&R**

**_I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT._**


	5. Ride

**I will put this story on hold for a little while, so that I can finish all the stories that I will make so this one can make sense and you wont be asking, who the heck is this person? or what the heck is she talking about? .etc. So yeah, I do not know how long that will take, but know this, I will not give up on this story. **

**I'll update as much as I can and when I can while making this story make sense.**

**Now on with the story. I do not owe anything except my characters **

**R&R**

* * *

**_ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

**Luke's POV**

_"Exactly, your grounded for a month starting today"_

_"What? No! I have to go to the basketball game today, I promised dad I would video tape, and I also have to go to California with a friend on the weekend"_

_"You should have tough of that before you put hair dye in her shampoo."_

_"But mom, all those events are important to me"_

_"And so is her speech and the competition."_

_"But mom..."_

_"Argue with me and it will go from a month to two"_

_"Mom come on, don't do this to me, please"_

_"Two months"_

_"Mom, please, I'll do anything, please, pretty please"_

_"Three"_

_I sighed and closed my mouth, after a few minutes dad and Fawn came back down. Fawn had her hair hidden in a New York Yankees cap. (not mom's, her own, from the mortal store.)_

_"Let's go" dad said "Annabeth, your driving, I'm going to switch seats with Fawn"_

_"Luke, why did you do that?" Ocean asked._

_"Because."_

_"Because what?"_

_"Just because." I ignored her and walked away. I got in the car and looked out the window all the way through the trip._

_"Why does she always get special treatment?" I asked myself bitterly_

* * *

**Ocean's Pov **

Just because, please, I may be the youngest one, but I am not dumb. There has to be a reason Luke put hair dye in Fawn's shampoo. On the bright side, I didn't mind the change of seats between Fawn and dad. I just feel better when he is besides me, it's a feeling of protection. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a little. I felt as dad put an arm over my shoulder and I ended putting my head on his chest. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. It always fascinates me the beautiful colors of the world.

It's just so beautiful. If only mortals could see that beauty. The land and the ocean's and the rivers and the sky are being polluted more and more each year. More and more Sea life, Birds, and Forest life have become extinct.

My dad opened an aquarium in New York so some of the most endangered species in the body's of water can reproduce and save the species from becoming extinct. My dad hates aquariums but opening one was the only way to save some species. Some examples are Bluefin Tuna, Cape Penguin, Coral (and yes, they are animals, not plants), Grey Whale, Hector's Dolphin, Humphead Wrasse, Krill, Logger head sea turtle, Manatees, Mediterranean Monk Seal, Chinook Salmon, Vaquita, and Southern Sea Otter.

A fish that has become extinct forever in 1970 is the Tecopa Pupfish. It could only live for two years, it was no bigger than a toy car it was only 1 to 1.5 inches long, these fish could survive in temperatures of 110 Fahrenheit or higher.

Another extinct animal is the Baiji White Dolphin. This Dolphin has a possibility of coming back. In 2007 there was a sighting of it, but scientist named it "functionally extinct." If a few are still alive, they must be well hidden because not even dad nor grandpa can sense them in the ocean. I wished I knew how long they could live, but I don't.

Also tomorrow my school is taking a field trip to my dad's aquarium so that will give dad a perfect chance to share the word to save marine life.

Also Uncle Grover and Aunt Juniper and Aunt Piper made an animal rescue center, where they let animals reproduce and let them free when they think they aren't endangered anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" my dad asked.

I looked up at him, "nothing, just how cruel some mortals are with nature."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "don't worry about it, they will realize what they have done sooner or later, then they will take care of nature more, just wait and see."

I smiled at him sadly, "but by then it may be to late."

"It's never too late for anything."

"What about those extinct species?"

"Okay, maybe it is a little late for somethings, but you'll see, mortals will end up doing the right think when needed."

I sighed. It's always when needed, not sooner. That's why everything is going down the drain. Especially kids. You know how kids in elementary are supposed to think that boys have cootys, right? Well apparently that's all over now. My best friend, Lizzy, is always telling me to get a boyfriend blah blah blah. I always tell her, 'I'm ten years old, I'm not supposed to be thinking about boys, I'm supposed to be thinking about grades.' Then she would look at me like I'm crazy.

Well, at least demigod's have a better sense of everything. Most of us are not spoiled brats (as Mr. D calls us), we think about staying alive rather than dating, and we treat nature better.

I looked at dad, he was staring at the window as if he was expecting some thing to happen.

I poked his side, "watcha thinking about?"

He smiled at me, "nothing, just how monsters have stopped coming after me er us, but mostly me."

"They just can't handle the fire power." Luke said.

"In our case it would be the water power." Fawn said.

"What ever happened to wisdom?" Mom asked.

"It's above water power, we just didn't mention it since it always saves us." Dad said.

"Hmmm." Mom didn't sound convinced.

We laughed.

Then Luke's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hello"

"No"

"We have to cancel it"

"I know, it sucks"

"Because my sister can't take a joke"

"Three months"

"She's going to probably take my phone away as soon as I hang up, then when we get home, she'll take my video games and stuff and let me die of boredom"

"No, then she'll hang up for me"

"I know"

"I don't know, she'll probably give it to me after the tree months passes"

"Yeah, I was the one who told my dad"

"I wish"

"Please, you got the luck"

"I don't really care"

"We had homework?"

"Seriously"

"Your kidding"

"For what"

"Oh, that, I did it in class and turned it in"

"What can I say"

"I am not"

"Kill me if I am"

"Dude, I have to go, she's glaring"

"See ya tomorrow"

"Bye."

He hung up and extended his arm so mom could get his phone.

"Seems like your learning." Mom said.

You might be wondering about the phone, right? Well Uncle Leo did something to the phones so monsters couldn't track us and kill us, well as long as we only talk to mortals and not other demigods. (Uncle Leo is still working on a way to make the phone for Mortals-demigods and Demigods-demigods.)

"We are here" mom announced as she parked her car.

We got out and walked to grandma's apartment.

Dad knocked on the door and grandma opened it.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**R&R**

**_I HAVE A NEW POLL IN MY PROFILE, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT._**


	6. AN

**All right my friends, family, fans, and people from Mars (not the children of Mars, the Roman god, I mean the people of planet Mars.) I have sad news. **

_**THIS STORY IS PAUSED TILL OCT.8**_

**You see, I've been reading to much Percabeth, and after watching Rick read that scene from the House of Hades of Percy and Annabeth, my heart broke. I am not only giving up Fanfiction till Oct.8, but I am also giving up Facebook, Youtube, Tumblr, Devian art, Hotmail, Twitter, and any other website that may contain Percabeth contents. **

**Also, this will give me time to catch up on my math H.W. and get my grade up again. **

**School barely started a few weeks ago and my grade in math is already a 68...**

**68! People, I need to get my mind off of somethings and give some time to others. **

**I hope you understand... So yeah...**

**Also for the people who have not seen my poll in my profile, GO. CHECK. IT. OUT. NOW! I need more answers cause my mom, my sister, my brother and my sister's friend are getting really competitive and I need at least 30 - 40 people to answer so this competition to STOP!**

**Any who... Thank you. **

**P.S. Questions? Ask them by review or PM and I will answer them ASAP.**


	7. Q&A

**I will put this story on hold for a little while, so that I can finish all the stories that I will make so this one can make sense and you wont be asking, who the heck is this person? or what the heck is she talking about? .etc. So yeah, I do not know how long that will take, but know this, I will not give up on this story. **

**I'll update as much as I can and when I can while making this story make sense.**

**Now on with the story. I do not owe anything except my characters **

**R&R**

* * *

**_ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER_**

_**Ocean's POV**_

_"Seems like your learning." Mom said._

_You might be wondering about the phone, right? Well Uncle Leo did something to the phones so monsters couldn't track us and kill us, well as long as we only talk to mortals and not other demigods. (Uncle Leo is still working on a way to make the phone for Mortals-demigods and Demigods-demigods.)_

_"We are here" mom announced as she parked her car._

_We got out and walked to grandma's apartment._

_Dad knocked on the door and grandma opened it._

* * *

**Percy's Pov **

We knocked on the door and my mom answered.

She looked at me and grinned. "Percy!" She said happily and gave me a kiss and a hug.

"Hi mom, Happy Mothers day."

"Thank you, come in."

We all walked in and she closed the door.

"Annabeth, honey how have you been?" She asked as she gave her a hug.

"I've been wonderful Sally, how have you been?"

"Great."

She turned to Fawn.

"Fawn, hows school and your competitions?" She asked as she gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Great, are you coming to the Special Event at 9:30 in the Middle School."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it even if the world was ending."

"Not like that hasn't happened..." I grumbled so only Annabeth could hear.

"What?" Fawn asked.

"Nothing."

My mom giggled and looked at Luke.

She hug him and and peck his cheek. "Grandma, this hug is too long, you know I don't enjoy hugs. Too long."

She laughed lightly and let go of him. "How's school?"

"Great, boring as usual."

"Have you been behaving?"

"Depends, where?"

"Home."

"More or less."

"I don't know why, but you remind me of someone."

Annabeth started having a coughing fit. Between the coughs she was saying, "cough, Percy, cough."

I glared at her. She ignored me.

My mom smiled and nodded fondly. She turned to Ocean.

To give Ocean a hug she had to crouch down since Ocean was barely 4'6.

Any who, my mom gave Ocean a hug and a peck on the cheek. Now from Ocean, you can hug her all day, she loves hugs (which worries me a little) she will keep hugging you until you let go.

My mom broke the hug. "How's school."

"It's great, my friend, Zack, and I are betting on stuff, thanks to Luke."

"Don't take the bets to far."

"I know grandma."

She smiled and turned to Fawn. "Why are you wearing your cap?"

Fawn's smile fell of her face and sent a glare to Luke.

She crossed her arms. "Why don't you ask Mr. I love to do pranks on Fawn."

"What did he do?" She asked.

Annabeth sighed. "He put hair dye in Fawn's shampoo, and only Drew can take it off."

"Luke, why would you do that?"

"Many reasons. For one I had extra hair dye from a prank I did to dad, and for two, well I was bored and had a little extra time."

She sighed. "Luke, you shouldn't play pranks on your sister. Especially not on her hair."

"Eh, It wont kill her."

Annabeth facepalmed and let out an irritated sigh.

"It wont kill me, but it will surely kill you, just wait till we get home, you will regret everything."

"Same threat as always and I don't regret anything."

"Why you little..." Fawn was about to walk over to him and punch him but I grabbed her arm.

"Don't start, we just finished fighting, at least wait till we get home, then you can fight in the arena all you want."

Fawn grumbled and sat down.

We all followed her example and sat down as well.

I sighed and looked at my mom. "So, where is Paul and Timmy?"

"Don't know, I woke up in the morning and they were gone."

I grinned. "Those sneaky foxes."

"What does the fox say?" Luke sang

"Oh no, please don't start." Annabeth and I groaned.

"I regret showing you that video." I moaned.

"I regret being in the generation of when that song was made." Annabeth said.

"So, you regret your live?" Fawn asked.

"Parts of it." We said.

"Well then..." Luke trailed off. "I smell cookies."

My mom jump from her seat. "I almost forgot." She walked to the kitchen.

I looked at Luke and he glared at me, I glared at him back.

He stood up, I stood up.

"First cookie is mine!" We screamed and ran to the kitchen.

Just as my mom had finished putting the tray on the table, she looked at us and nodded her head.

"No one is touching those cookies until I say so."

"What if one of us do?" Luke asked.

"You'll have to wait to be the last person to get a cookie." She replied and walked away.

I sat down in a chair and Luke did the same. I put my chin in my palms and Luke did the same. I looked at the cookies and Luke did the same. I let out a heavy sigh and Luke did the same.

"This is taking forever!" We whined.

I heard a bunch of laughs come from the living room.

I looked at Luke. "You need to stop playing so many pranks on your sister."

He shrugged. "Naw."

"Annabeth will just keep on grounding you."

"Eh." He shrugged. "It'll pass by."

"Thank why did you pleaded Annabeth not to ground you?"

"Because I wanted to go to California on the weekend and I wanted to watch the basketball game."

"Wow."

"Did grandma ever ground you?"

"No, not that I can remember."

Luke lifted his head off of his palms. "Mom, why can't you be more like grandma?" He yelled.

A confuse, 'what?' came from the living room.

"Ask dad!" And he went back to the position he was in.

"Don't get me into this." I said.

"Eh... What was the awesome moment your life, and please don't say 'having sex with your mom' cause that would be TMI."

I rolled my eyes. "I would've never said that. The most awesome moment in my life...Getting rid of Gabe, ha,ha,ha did I enjoy that day."

"Whose Gabe?"

"No one important, just a pig I hate." I shrugged. "What's the weirdest thing you have ever seen."

"Fawn pinned against the wall by Ethan while they were kissing."

"Uhm, were they doing anything else besides that?"

"No, I filmed it all, nothing happened."

"When and where."

"I don't know, like a week ago in her room."

"SHUT UP, LUKE, OR LOWER YOUR FREAKING VOICE!"

"And SHE DOESN'T DENY ANY OF IT!"

"I hate you!"

"Hate you too, sis."

He turned back to me.

"She is so annoying." He groaned.

"Let it go, she is your sister, live with it... I mean the fact that she is your sister, not that she's the it."

"I know what you meant."

"Okay..."

"From a scale of 1 to 10, how protective are you of Ocean."

"I'm sorry but I just broke the scale." I whispered. "Don't tell Annabeth and I'll find a way to reduce your punishment."

"Deal."

Explanation for why I don't want Annabeth to know is because we made a bet that I would be a protective dad and every time I acted or said something protective I would have to give her $20 or 20 drachmas.

"Weirdest thing that ever happened to you in school."

"My friend, Joe, was cornered by a bunch of girls and he was freaked out and the girls just kept on creeping him out, and I just walked away."

"Well, you're such a great friend." I said sarcastically.

"I know right."

I rolled my eyes.

"How many different schools did you go to, like from the age of 5 to 18."

I opened my mouth to say something, but instead Annabeth and my mom yelled, "7."

I turned to Luke and nodded my head in confirmation.

"Wow, why."

"I got in a lot of problems."

He laughed. "In problems? You?" He continued laughing.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Cause you are so obedient around mom and grandma Sally and Athena."

"Yeah, but was I obedient in school? No, I was not."

Luke wiped a tear of his eye. "I needed that laugh."

I rolled my eyes. Just when I was about to give Luke a question, Ocean walked in, took the first cookie, bit it, and walked away like nothing happened.

Luke and I stared at her dumbfounded. We got up and walked to the living room. Ocean was seated next to my mom and eating the cookie like it was the most natural thing to steal the first cookie, which always belongs to me.

My mom looked at me and smiled, I knew she was stifling a laugh. My mom had told Ocean to take.

I sat down next to Annabeth and pouted and Luke followed what I did.

They all laughed.

Annabeth kissed my cheek. "Let it go seaweed brain, let someone else take the first cookie for once."

"But-" I sighed. "Fine."

"Same goes to you Luke." She wrapped an arm around him.

"I'll let it go when you stop trying to hug ME!"

Annabeth took her arm off. "Sorry."

Luke just grumbled.

The door opened and Timmy poked his head in, "Percy, just the brother I needed to see."

"I'm your only brother."

"Exactly, do mind coming out here a bit."

"Uhm sure." I said. "I'll be back I guess."

"Hi mom." Timmy waved and took his head out the door way. As soon as I was out he closed the door.

"Alright, dad and I need help."

"With what?"

"Come with me."

I followed him down the stairs and into the parking lot.

"Woah." I said. "That is one heck of a huge teddy bear."

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**R&R**


End file.
